yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Heraldic Beast
| romaji = Monshōjū | fr_name = Bête Héraldique | de_name = Wappenungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Araldica | pt_name = Besta Heráldica | es_name = Bestia Heráldica | sets = * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Heraldic Beast" ( Monshōjū) is an archetype composed of Level 4 monsters based on the symbolic representations of countries known as Heraldry Charges. They are used by Vetrix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. The archetype is focused around swarm and banish tactics, primarily through cards such as "Heraldic Beast Eale" and "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". They also have a number of cards to maintain a hand advantage such as "Heraldic Beast Leo" and "Heraldic Beast Aberconway". They also feature support for Psychic-Type Xyz Monsters. Recommended support cards * Burial from a Different Dimension : Recycles banished "Heraldic Beast" monsters. * Dust Knight: Sends "Heraldic Beast Leo" directly from your Deck to the Graveyard, triggering its search effect. * Photon Thrasher: Useful as opening move, assists Xyz Summons. * The Big Cattle Drive: With the exception of "Heraldic Beast Aberconway, all "Heraldic Beasts" are either Beast or Winged Beast-Type, so using this card could help you draw at least two extra cards. * Chain Dog: Useful for Beast-oriented builds and Xyz Summoning monsters with 3 materials or more, such as "Number 16: Shock Master". Recommended Play Style The Deck relies on sending "Heraldic Beast" monsters to the Graveyard to activate their effects, using cards like "Foolish Burial" and "Dust Knight", to make consistent Xyz Summons. The key Spells for this Deck, "Advanced Heraldry Art" and "Reborn Heraldry" can take advantage of this for more opportunities to Special Summon. "Pot of Avarice" can be used to recover cards like "Heraldic Beast Leo" or "Heraldic Beast Eale". Although this Deck relies heavily on the Graveyard, using "Lightsworn" cards is usually not recommended, due to the fact that its indiscriminate milling can backfire if "Advanced Heraldry Art" and "Heraldry Reborn" are milled. "Lavalval Chain" and "Dust Knight" are usually sufficient. Weakness Since this Deck relies on accumulating materials in your Graveyard, "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can force this Deck into screeching halt. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Prohibition" can also dangerous, since both of them can stop the effects of "Heraldic Beast Leo". Individually, all the "Heraldic Beasts" except "Leo" and "Aberconway" have below-average ATK, and they cannot survive for long if they cannot Xyz Summon at all. Anti Special Summon cards (such as "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Vanity's Fiend") and Anti Spell cards (such as "Naturia Beast", and "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8") can deadlock this Deck effectively. Mirror matches between "Heraldic Beasts" can also quite hazardous, since this Deck's reliance on Xyz Summoning can conflict with this Deck's own ace monster, "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" (which can be disastrous for any Xyz Monsters). Also, since this Deck's focus on Anti-Xyz tactics, it can be having trouble against Synchro Summon-oriented Decks since Synchro Monsters usually more powerful and having more potent effects (such as "Stardust Dragon" and "Scrap Dragon").